bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Ackar
Ackar was the former primary Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. Currently Ackar is considered an honorary Toa. History Early Life Ackar came into being on Spherus Magna prior to any of the other Glatorian. He participated in the Core War on Spherus Magna, and fought for the Element Lord of Fire to claim the power of Energized Protodermis. During one battle he led an entire army into the Iron Canyon and clashed with the Water Tribe. Bara Magna After the Shattering occurred, and the new social system had been developed, Ackar became a Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, and eventually gained the position of Prime Glatorian. He had won the Great Tournament many times over the past years. When Malum was acting murderous in the arena, Ackar tried to talk him out of it but failed. When he threatened Gresh, Ackar said he would fight him if he lay a finger on Gresh. Malum was exiled shortly after. Later, the former Glatorian Gelu found a detailed map of Vulcanus when he fought the Bone Hunter Fero. He showed it to Raanu, and they assumed that the Bone Hunters planned a raid on Vulcanus. Gresh, who was there at the time, was sent to hire more Glatorian, who could help defending the village. Gelu and Ackar went to ask the exiled Glatorian Malum for help. At first, their request was rejected. But when Ackar mentioned that the attackers were Bone Hunters, Malum agreed to have his Vorox attack a Bone Hunter camp. The Fire Tribe then contracted Ackar to fight the Ice Tribe Glatorian Gelu. Ackar defeated Gelu, earning Vulcanus a large supply of Exsidian. Ackar, along with the other Glatorian, traveled to the Arena Magna in order to take part in the Great Tournament. The event was interrupted by the invading Skrall army, and Ackar fought beside the other Glatorian in order to fend them off. The Skrall army eventually overwhelmed the Glatorian and claimed the city. Ackar returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. ''The Legend Reborn'' During Mata Nui's descent into the desert, Ackar was honing his fighting skills with Kiina and preparing for an upcoming match with Strakk. Ackar defeated Strakk in battle, only to be struck from behind by the ice warrior. Mata Nui intervened, challenging Strakk to a rematch and winning both the match and Ackar's friendship. Later, Ackar, Mata Nui, and Kiina traveled towards Tajun in a Thornatus. Passing the Sandray Canyon, they were attacked by a Skopio and some Bone Hunters. After some time, Mata Nui managed to take control over the Thornax Launcher on the Skopio's back, and used it to help his friends. At this point, he told Ackar and Kiina to get back to the vehicle. After some more fighting, he unleashed a rock slide, burying the Skopio and the Bone Hunters. He escaped with Ackar and Kiina. They made it to Tajun to find smoke coming out of the Agori huts. They then found a wounded Gresh, who managed to tell them that the Bone Hunters and Skrall formed an alliance before falling into unconsciousness. The group then saw that what he said was true when Tuma appeared in the village, followed by several Bone Hunters. Kiina said that they wouldn't find them in a secret chamber she had found. Once inside, they laid Gresh on a pedestal, and found that an Agori, Berix, was in the chamber. Kiina and Berix then begin to argue until Mata Nui asked him to heal Gresh. While Berix is healing, Mata Nui discovered a place deeper in the chamber, which appeared to be another chamber filled with weird writing. Mata Nui saw a picture of a huge robot, identical to the one that Teridax took control of, and said that they are on the right track to getting him back to his home. After leaving the chamber, Mata Nui states that he must go back to his homeland, and Ackar offered to teach Mata Nui some fighting moves if he stayed. Ackar then asked Mata Nui to do what he did with Click and the Vorox tail with his sword, and it worked. Ackar's new weapon then created a jet of fire. Mata Nui explains that he has awakened the power of fire within Ackar, and does the same with Kiina and Gresh. The group set out for Tesara in the morning. While they are driving to find a likely space to rest, Gresh complained about having cool weapons and new powers that no one will let him put to the test. Kiina then demonstrated her water powers by blasting a huge rock, sending it flying and crashing in front of them, stopping them. Kiina blasted again, but Ackar intervenes with his fire powers. The two have a standoff with their powers, and Gresh and Berix watch, until Gresh decided to test his powers and blows both water and fire away. Ackar scolded them for being careless about their powers, and attempted to strike at Mata Nui, to teach him to be on guard. Mata Nui blocked, but the force of the blow forced Click to fly off and land on Kiina's arm. Ackar gave Click back to Mata Nui, and told him to predict an attacker's move before he can strike, find their weakness, and use it against them. The group set out for Tesara, and, after entering the village, Metus greets them, and tells Ackar that he is "too late". Just then, the arena match starts, and the tall figures of Vastus and Tarix can be seen. During the match, Ackar jumped up and stopped the Arena match. Agori start to grow angry, and when he still can't get the crowd's attention, he unleashed his fire powers, and told Tarix to give his weapon to Mata Nui. Tarix finally did, and asked Mata Nui what he was going to do. Touching it to the Ignika, he gave the weapon back to Tarix, allowing him to use elemental Water powers. The villages then agreed to unite, on the condition that the Glatorian stay and protect them. Ackar asked Mata Nui to join them, and he agrees. The four Glatorian then join hands yelling "We fight, together!" This time, everyone cheered. As Ackar practiced with his fire powers, Metus hurried up to him, telling the group that Berix and Kiina were gone. Raanu begged them not to leave the Agori defenseless, which causes Mata Nui to go to Roxtus alone. Ackar met Mata Nui on top of a cliff, providing him with the route to Roxtus. He attempted to strike at Mata Nui, but he blocked the oncoming attack. Ackar applauded him, saying that he had learned well. Later, a huge number of Agori and Ackar, Tarix, Vastus and Gresh appeared at Roxtus to see Mata Nui, Kiina and Berix surrounded by Skrall. Ackar, and Gresh join them, and after he gave Kiina her trident and Berix a Skrall shield, the group heads into battle. Eventually, The four Glatorian find themselves surrounded by numerous Skrall. However, Mata Nui told them to combine their powers by laying their weapons on top of each other, forming a blast of rainbow-colored energy. This large blast blew away the Skrall and Bone Hunter forces, and the remaining numbers retreat. They went back to Tesara, where they saw the pieces of every village being united to form a Mega-City. Mata Nui then named Ackar the first leader of the newly formed city. They then saw pieces of an arm, supposedly belonging to another robot that once ruled Bara Magna. Berix took out a coin, and on it is a picture of a gigantic robot and the other side is the Skrall shield symbol. Mata Nui then realized that it wasn't a symbol, but that it was a map, and that it was his duty to find out where it led. Journey's End Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Berix later traveled with Mata Nui to find his destiny, but they let Mata Nui go alone after they were ambushed by a small group of Skrall and Berix got hit by a Thornax. Afterwards, Ackar and Kiina defeated Sahmad, warning him to give up his slavery business, and also united with the other Glatorian to defeat the Teridax robot that invaded their world. Ackar and the other Glatorian quickly thought up of a plan and fired Thornax at Teridax in an attempt to distract him from Mata Nui. The effort failed, and Teridax fired his lasers at them, causing and explosion that scattered the Glatorian. Hundreds of Rahkshi began pouring out of a hatch in the Teridax robot and Ackar and the other Glatorian engaged in battle with the Rahkshi, delaying them from fighting the robot. He then witnessed Mata Nui going dormant in the Ignika. Abilities and Traits Though a powerful warrior, Ackar has developed a confidence problem. Ackar himself attributes it to old age. Still, he is an incredible fighter, and a good tactician. Ackar is one of the top Glatorian on Bara Magna, and he has won the Grand tournament several times. Ackar's friendship with Mata Nui rekindled his fighting spirit, and he had gained his old strength back. Powers and Equipment Ackar carried a Flame Sword, and also wielded a Thornax Launcher. He also has a specific shield that he uses in the Arena at times. He also has a large collection of shields. After the Ignika touched the Flame Sword, Ackar gained the Elemental Power of Fire. Set Information *Ackar was released as one of the canister sets in the summer of 2009 as set 8985. He contains 55 pieces including a Thornax Launcher, Thornax, and life counter for use in the BIONICLE Action Figure Game. *Ackar's B.I.O. Code is 4CK4RG. Trivia *Ackar was voiced by Jim Cummings in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. * Ackar is the oldest active Glatorian. Appearances *''The Crossing'' *Glatorian Legends Promo Animation *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Journey's End'' *''Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' *''Challenge of Mata Nui'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Fire Tribe Category:2009 Category:Fire